Spectre
by SilentAltair
Summary: Spectre is back from the Twilight Zone and finds himself being pulled in a new direction in life.
1. Chapter 1

Decided to write something about Spectre. Don't know who he is? Look him up. Hope you enjoy this little story about him.

* * *

Another day in Station Square, another day out of the Twilight Zone.

How me and my son came to be here is still a mystery to me, one moment Me, Sojournor, and Thunderhawk were in a land of darkness we were banished to and now here we are in the world of light again. I am in human lands right now.

It wasn't the first time I escaped from the Twilight Zone, but last time I at least knew how.

With Locke dead Knuckles has taken the job as Guardian, been doing a good job from what I've seen. So much has happened since our imprisonment that I sometimes struggle to keep up with it all.

When we came back to the Floating Island the boy was almost crying in joy, told him to stop being a drama queen. Several weeks in my son and grandson came to me saying I should take a rest and enjoy the sights of the world. I feel what they were really saying was 'retire you old fart.' They were able to convince me to take a break though, don't know why I choose to come here though.

Everyday was the same for me, get up, train, walk around the city, come home, watch t.v., sleep.

Right now i'm in the walking around part of my day. It's in the afternoon and i'm on my way to my apartment, I just can't wait for this 'vacation' to be over with so I could go back to the island.

I soon come to an alley and decide to use it, shortcut! ...Boy was that childish.

"Come on girly we'll show you a nice time."

I come to a full stop at the sceen infront of me.

Two cats had a young hedgehog girl cornered, the girl is sky blue and carrying strangly enough an urn.

"No thank you... now if you'll excause me I have to go help close my shop up." Strange the girl didn't seem at all intimidated, instead just glaring at them and fingering that urn of hers.

"You don't have a choice in this, get her!"

The two advanced on her, by now I spring into action. I use my Chaos powers to teleport infront of the girl putting myself between her and her attackers.

"What! Wher-" I don't let him finish, I create two beams of pure energy in my hands and fire them at the cats hitting them dead in the chest and sending them flying back into the wall. Both fall to the ground unconscious.

"Wow. that was cool!" Said the girl.

After giving the cats a once over I knew they would be out for a few hours. "Call the police and go home."

With that I turn to leave.

"...Huh? Hey wait!" I ignore her and continue on my way... until I felt her hand on my arm.

Turning quickly I glare down at her. "What!"

She pulls back quickly in shock, my cloak and helmet made me look intimidating enough but with my red eyes... well people have been known to piss themselfs. But to my surprise her look goes from fearful to curious, taking a look up and down studying me.

"...I just wanted to say thank you." Her voice was soft, beautiful to the ears. I now am able to get a good look at her she is a beautiful sky blue hedgehog with a peach colored chest and stomach whos quills reach down past her lower back, and pretty blue eyes, I know Sojournor would be taken with this girl. She is wearing black tights with red strips going down each leg, and a black leather tank top with an emerald gem at the chest and a small silver cross she wears arould her neck and long black fingerless gloves and black and red shoes.

A lovely creature of the planet, for a moument I feel guilty for being rude to her. "...No...hm problem." Wanted to slap myself for looking at her chest.

"Thank you... although I could have taken them myself, but still kind of you to help."

I raise a brow at that, this young girl didn't look like the fighter type to me. But than again appreances can be deceiving. I turn back around to go but her hand reaches my arm again.

"Hey, don't go... I want to thank you somehow."

"You just did."

"No I mean a gift."

A gift, what was this girl aiming for?

"I don't need one."

"I insist, please follow me to my shop." The pleading look she gave me really pulled at my heart strings, but I have seen plenty of woman in my time pull this on me before. Seeing that it wasn't working, she continued to coax me.

"Come on, you might not believe this but i'm a fortune teller and I want to read your future... please?"

A fortune teller? Great... she wants to screw around with my head, something i'm not in the mood for.

"My names Amelia by the way, seer of the future and you get to have a good reading by me so come on!"

Before I could tell her off, her arm dived right into my cloak and wrapped around my own arm, pulling me alongside her and out of the alley.

"Hey wait!" I protest... the nerve of this girl dragging me like this, she is luckly to be a woman or else I would have ripped her arm off.

"Thank of it this way, you just saved me and now being a true gentleman you escort me away from those thugs and to my home, or shop first than home."

"I don't need my fortune told!"

"Now how are you going to get girls like that? I bet you aren't even married yet."

I was once.

"So whats your name?"

Better just follow along with this. At least something happened today.

"Spectre."


	2. Chapter 2

It took us about ten minutes of walking or rather Amelia pulling me along to reach her shop. A small place with a sign reading 'Seer of Present and Future' above the door. Through the window I could see a pink female hedgehog closing up the shop, putting the blinds down so I couldn't see anymore.

Walking in, a small ding of a bell let the pink one know of our arrival.

"Sorry were're closing up." She said in a poilite tone.

"It's me Amy." Looking back she gasped.

"Oh hey Amelia, whos that?"

"This is Spectre and he just saved me from a group of thugs a few minutes ago."

"Oh really, he's a hero than?" The pink hedgehog called Amy give me a long hard stare. A pretty girl she is. I do feel like i've seen her somewhere before.

"He dosen't look like a Sonic to me." That statement made me flare up. No one compares me to a blue rodent!

Amelia must have seen my growing anger, she quickly grabbed my arm again and took me to the far end of the shop where a round table with a scarlet tablecloth to make it look nice with a couple of chairs placed around it.

"Hey Amy can you quickly finish up? I decided to give Spectre a free reading."

"Sure no problem."

Amelia sat me down at the table or rather forced me to my seat when I continued to stand above her. Not my fault for being a foot taller than you my dear.

"Sooo can I get you anything?"

"No." I just wanted to get this over with and go home.

"Are you sure? I got tea, coffee, soda..."

"Just get on... wait what kind of coffee?"

"Well I have caramel mocha cappuccino."

Caramel mocha? I LOVE THAT. But wait... calm down Spectre, remember what happened last time you touched the stuff.

"Just water please."

"Ok be back soon."

She left to the back room of the shop leaving me alone with the pink one who was busy with her dutys and casting glances at me, I noticed she was going quite slow.

Amelia left her urn in the middle of the table, family member or other loved one must be inside there. There are other wierd and mystic items scattered throughout the room, why was she even doing this? Sure I saved her life but I am still a stranger to her, not worth making comfortable in a bussiness like this.

"Her you go." She placed a glass of ice water in front of me, she herself sat down in the chair closest to me with a dr pepper.

"So you live around here?" She asked me, a finger playing with her long quills as she looked at me.

"I have an apartment not to far from here."

"Family?"

"Not here."

"Married?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

She seem a bit put out that I wouldn't expand on any of the topics, not my fault though. I'm a man and don't bore people with talk, i'll leave that to you ladies.

...

...

...

What?

I continue drinking my water, letting the cold liquid slide down my throat. Amelia continued to ramble on with me just nodding my head and only answering when asked a question. It didn't annoy me, her voice was slightly comforting.

"Sorry but can we just do this... please?" Be at least a little polite to this girl.

"Oh yes! Your hand please."

She placed her drink on the table and held out both of her hands, removing both of her gloves first. I do the same and give her my right hand.

"Now lets see." She cradled my larger hand in her smaller ones, the palm of my hand is face up and her fingers are gently tracing small lines. She came to a stop and one of her fingers started to move across a particular line.

"My goodness..." She continued to trace it, her soft girly fingers working my palm.

"You can't be... how old are you?" That is a good question indeed.

"Well since I have great grandchildren... quite old." Warning mid-life crisis off the port bow.

"Grandchildren!" She looked at me shocked.

"But you only look... 35 maybe 39 at the most!"

"Far older than that that." Suddenly have the feeling to buy a motorcycle.

"Are you... a guardian?" I'm a bit surprised she came up with that conclusion.

"...Yes." For some reason I felt I could trust her with that.

"Thought so, Knuckles told my about guardians and how they live very long lives." So she knows Knuckles, that would explain it. She is still holding my hand when suddenly she flips it around and now her fingers where gently tracing around my knuckles... the hand not person.

"What ar-"

"Sshh" She quited me down and continued her work while I just watched her face, which for a moument lights up in happiness before, like a flip of a switch, darkned into a more depressing one.

"I felt happiness in your youth, but that quickly changed forced to grow up fast. To take care of yourself all alone... its sad, I know the feeling."

I started to feel uncomfortable around this girl now, her eyes closed and even the soft touch of her fingers couldn't stop her words from hitting me. The memorys of my childhood coming back to me, my father leaving to be a guardian and never seeing him again.

"Your hands... so much stress... so much fighting." She opened her eyes to stare into my own. She surprises me by leaning forward and taking her hands off my own. I felt my face flush as her face was just inches from my metal helmet.

"What else have you seen?" She slowly takes her hand and lefts them to my helmet. Reacting quickly I push her away.

"That is enough." I have had enough of this for one day and I turn to leave the memorys of my past still flooding into my mind.

"Wait i'm sorry!" The girl quickly gets up and latches herself to my arm.

"I didn't mean to offend you, if you leave just please don't leave in anger." I was quite caught off guard with that last statement.

Don't leave in anger?

Looking down into her young face, she seemed worried...why? As if reading my mind she answered.

"I would really like us to be friends... don't ask how or why its just... you saving me and reading your palm gave me a good look at you. I like what I felt and I feel that we would be good friends. Just please don't be angry at me."

A very strange girl, a few minutes with me and she wants to be friends? But seeing that look of hers made my heart just drop out of my chest and into the pits of hell inself. I didn't want her to be sad because of me... I just can't explain it.

"It's ok... and no i'm not mad at you it was just... so many memorys coming back to me at once."

"Yeah this place can do that." She smiles up at me.

Small victory there.

Still have to leave though, I told her such and she nodded in understanding. Before I reached the door I heard her voice again.

"Will you come back?"

If she could get my past correct, I wonder about my future... or at least that is what I tell myself, the girl is good company.

"...Yes."

She smiles wide as I go through the door, that Amy girl coming to talk to her about what happened.

The memorys still flooding my mind even as I walk down the street, flashes more like it. How she was able to conjer them up is behond me, but not even the memorys distracted me enough to know I was being followed as soon as I left the shop.

"What do you want!" I turn around ready to fight, but the one behind me is the last person I expected to see today.

"Should of known I couldn't sneak up on you Spectre." Standing before me now is a 33 year old albino Echidna with black at the tip of his dreads, and blue eyes, he is wearing a blue robe around his body, blue boots, and blue uniform.

"What are you doing here Aristotle?" Oh yes Aristotle, he was known to me even before the twilight zone. We met several times before even before he became a council member for Oblivion.

"Walk with me Spectre." He than got into step beside me.

"How are you Spectre? I know readjesting to life can be difficult."

"The family treats me more like a relic everyday... 'careful are he might break'."

"Don't worry... i'll get to that age to."

"So how is your... wife?" Yeah say that very strange, Aristotle was married to the last person I would expect... Gala-Na. How this came to happen is unknown to me, before the twilight zone Aristotle was single and after he was married to her. After what happened to Albion I thought she might be dead but he saved her and a handful of others.

"She's well."

"Why did you marry her?" To my surprise he just chuckled at that.

"This might sound a little cliche... but I fell in love."

"...With the former Albion High Councilor?"

"You should try the whole love thing... does wonders for your soul." A little to old for that thank you.

"Lets get to the point, what has Tsar Aristotle member of the Oblivion High council want with me?"

"To be quick, i'm putting a team together." A team?

"And I want you to be part of it Spectre."

"I already have a job."

"Yes i'm sure four guardians aren't enough to protect the master emerald."

"You know about its power and why we have to protect it."

"Well what if I told you this involves the emerald?"

"How?" I ask.

"If my intelligance is right a group called the Sons of Control are quite interested in it. I'm putting togethter a team to counter them, and if my theory is correct they mean to control everything." Yeah a group called the Sons of Control don't want to conquer the world.

"This will be dangerous, i've been searching for two years for people with gifts to be on my team but I don't think they will be enough, I need someone of experience, I need you."

"Who else is on this team?"

"You just met one in the shop."

Amelia, She was part of this team? But wait...

"Did you send Amelia to spy on me!" A great feeling of betryal made its way to my heart. Such a nice girl, was it all an act?

"No I didn't, you meeting her suprises me as well, I have other agents to find where you are."

I calmed down a little at that, don't know why I got so worked up over that.

"...Or prehaps its fate." Aristotle said.

"What do you mean?"

"Quite the gift she has doesn't she? The moument she touched you..."

"All my memorys came back in a flood... I thought she was just BSing me."

"No, the girls powers are quite real."

"Must be quite the fighter if shes on your team."

"Actally shes not." I did a double take at that.

"Besides her gift of forsight and contol over sprits she can't hold her own in a real fight." Than why bring her?

"Thats why I need you Spectre... not only to teach but to protect people like her on this mission, Ameila may not be able to fight but she is still critcal to our plans. Please help us and her."

Protect? Aritotle played this game like a master and damnit it was working.

"...Fine i'll help."

"Good, come to Oblivion when you are ready."


End file.
